Pitaya Flower
by Inc0mplete
Summary: "If you wish to keep the peace between Alvarez and Tenrou, naturally I am willing to negotiate terms," Acnologia said, a lazy smirk on his face. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the Dragon King. He did not believe this ambitious man would agree so easily to his request of peace. Acnologia waved his hand and the air in front of Natsu shimmered until an image of a woman formed. "Her."
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by** ** _Ashes of Love._**

* * *

There was a rumour passing through Tenrou Isle recently. The Dragon King Acnologia, ever since his ascension to godhood, has been rallying his army. The guards stationed at the border between Tenrou and Alvarez noticed increased military actions. An unease passed through Tenrou and immortals feared that the long standing peace between the Four Realms would be disturbed. This was especially true of Emperor Igneel, who was seated on the Throne of Tenrou. While the Four Realms were equal on the surface, the major power was actually Tenrou Isle.

The Emperor worked hard to establish laws and rules that would keep the peace between the Realms, but this lead to an increasing dissatisfaction from the leaders of the other Realms. Why was it that Tenrou could create rules for them to abide by? Were they not all equal in power? This feeling was especially true of Alvarez, who lost the Great War hundreds of thousands of years ago. They had their army stripped away and they were forced to become complacent. Until recently.

Igneel knew that if Acnologia rebelled and started a war, the other two Realms would not sit by idly. They would choose to side with Alvarez and dethrone Tenrou. Although Tenrou's army was vast and powerful, it was not so powerful as to be able to withstand the pressure from three realms.

"Summon the Second Prince!" Igneel commanded, a deep scowl on his face. The guard bowed and then scurried away to summon the Prince. A moment later, Prince Natsu strolled into the throne room.

Natsu was the Second Prince of Tenrou. Although he was not the eldest son, most people regarded him as the heir to the throne. It was only a matter of time before he was titled Crown Prince. This, of course, was not without merit. He was the commander of the Divine Fairy Troops, Tenrou's largest army, and has quelled many disputes and rebellions. He was the Fire Deity, and ascended to godhood at the young age of 19,800 years. Not only was he well decorated in military affairs, he was charismatic and as passionate as the flames that he wielded. Many in Tenrou worshiped and loved him. As such, Igneel often shared many of his burdens with Natsu in hopes of training him to one day take over the throne.

"Greetings Father," Natsu said, bowing.

"I've summoned you here today to discuss a serious matter with you," Igneel said. The scrolls at his desk were taken and then presented to Natsu. They contained the reports from the past 5 years regarding the movements and actions of Acnologia. All of which, led to one conclusion: the peace between the Four Realms would soon come to an end.

"Father, this -"

Igneel sighed deeply. "During the Great War, many immortals perished. Their sacrifices led to hundreds of thousands of years of peace, yet now Acnologia wishes to rise above all and rule the Four Realms."

"Father! If it is true that Acnologia wants to wage a war, you know very well that the other two realms would not hesitate to rise up against us as well. Our army may be able to take on Alvarez, but it cannot possibly take on Edolas and Fiore all at once," Natsu advised. He knew his father well. Igneel was the Emperor of Tenrou, a man with both pride and power. In the face of such a challenge and threat, he was not one to cower. However, as the commander of Tenrou's troops, he knew very well the capability of his soldiers. Many of the elite squads were handpicked by him and trained by the Seven Gods. Against Alvarez, whose army was stripped away after the Great War, it was a guaranteed victory. Against three realms, victory seemed as fleeting as a breeze.

"It is not as if I did not know this Natsu. I know very well how those other two rulers regard us. Those who are weak cannot wait to see those on top fall into a miserable fate."

"I am the Ambassador of Tenrou. With your permission I am willing to pay a visit to Acnologia and discuss terms of negotiation."

Igneel was silent. He knew very well what the consequences of this war would be, should it come. Still he did not believe that Acnologia was an unreasonable man. With his current strength, even if he were to form an alliance with Edolas and Fiore, there would be numerous casualties on his side.

"Alright. You will go right away to Alvarez and discuss terms of negotiation. As long as it is reasonable, do whatever it is in our power to preserve the current peace. However, keep in mind who you are. You are the Second Prince of Tenrou. Those who are in power must not display any signs of weakness," Igneel reminded sternly.

"Yes Father. I will go right away." Natsu bowed and then left the throne room.

Igneel waited until Natsu was gone before turning to Atlas, his advisor. "Notify the Seven Gods. Let them prepare the Divine Fairy Troops. In any case, it is better to stay alert," he instructed.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

A dark shadow passed over Igneel's face as he stood. He folded his hands behind his back and stared out at the unobstructed view of the Heavens. When he fought in the Great War, he had lost many of his comrades. Even his younger brother had perished in the war. For the sake of their lives and what they sacrificed, he must attempt to keep the peace between the Realms.

"I would not have your lives be lost for naught," he swore to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps resounded throughout the empty Sabertooth, seemingly in a hurry. The light green robes of the servant girl dragged along the marble floor behind her, but she did not seem to care. The journey to the main building was relatively short because Sabertooth was empty, save for the two guards stationed at its entrance.

The girl pushed past the large ivory doors and then paused.

"My Lord," she greeted, dropping down into a curtsy. The young man donned in a white robe did not lift his eyes off the scroll he was reading. The servant girl did not mind, already having gotten used to the Prince's personality. She carefully closed the door behind her and walked to the dark haired man.

"My Lord," she repeated, this time in a softer tone.

"What is it?"

"I just received news from the High Palace. His Highness has found out that the Dragon King Acnologia is making moves to stir up a revolt against Tenrou Isle," she said.

The man raised a brow, but did not look up from his readings.

"He just ordered Prince Natsu to go to Alvarez Empire to discuss negotiations with King Acnologia. Before the Second Prince left, His Majesty reminded him to keep in mind his status while he went to Alvarez."

This time the Prince looked up. He set down the scroll in his hand and a nonchalant smile came over his handsome face. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand, head tilted up towards his servant girl.

"Of course Father sent Natsu. He is both the God of War and the Ambassador of Tenrou. Who else could take his place? He is the most suited," he drawled. Even as he said this, there was a spark of rage in his eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He was used to being treated as insignificant. If he did not reside in such a large courtyard, many couldn't even tell he was the eldest prince. His younger brother was more loved and shared most of their father's burdens. He was simply a prince without duties to uphold.

The young woman hesitated, sensing that the Eldest Prince was not in a good mood.

"What is it Frosch? Do not hold anything from me."

Frosch nodded and continued," In addition to Prince Natsu going to Alvarez Empire, Empress Grandeeney has been pushing His Majesty for a suitable marriage for Prince Natsu. She says that he is of marital age ... Prince Rogue, do you think that Empress Grandeeney has good intentions?"

Rogue chuckled and picked up his scroll. "Every step the Empress takes is calculated and advantageous towards her son."

Frosch bit her bottom lip. He was the eldest son, but Empress Grandeeney saw him as an eyesore and neglected him. To her, he was an obstacle to the Second Prince's road to the Tenrou Throne. He did not have the love nor attention that the Second Prince received. Even his courtyard was devoid of life and energy.

"Frosch, brew some tea."

The girl nodded and set the indignant feeling aside. If her prince did not mention it, neither would she.

* * *

Natsu descended the palace stairs with a somber expression. He had heard much about Acnologia before. He was the son of the former Dragon King, a cold man with an even colder attitude towards his son. After he died during the Great War, Acnologia was to take over the position of Dragon King. At that point he was not yet an immortal so he had to undertake his immortal trial early before he could ascend to godhood and take over the throne.

It was unclear what transpired during the time he went through his trial, but he was different after he came back from the Mortal Realm in Fiore. He had always been an ambitious man with a dream to unite the continuously chaotic Alvarez. But, when he became the Dragon King, his ambitions went far beyond the borders of the Empire. He wanted to become the ruler of all Four Realms.

Suddenly, next to him, his bodyguard materialized.

"Prince Natsu, you have someone looking for you at your palace," Happy informed. Natsu was about to ask who it could be, but with the annoyed look on Happy's face, it wasn't hard to guess who it was.

Natsu sighed and with a wave of his hand, transported them both back to his palace. Natsu's palace was Fairy Tail, one of the largest areas of the Tenrou Palace. The white, marbled floors gleamed under the natural lights that came in through the floor length windows. His garden was sprawling with greenery and flowers. At every turn there were servants who cleaned and looked after him. His palace was the epitome of luxury.

"Your Highness!" An enthusiastic voice called out. Natsu sighed before turning around with a smile. Immediately, he spotted the white haired woman who was running up to him with as gracefully as she could. Her vibrant white, red, and gold dress billowed outwards like a stream of silk in the wind. On her face was a bright smile and her cheeks were dusted pink.

"Lisanna, how are you?" He asked with a polite smile when she stopped in front of him.

Lisanna was the Princess of Edolas, one of the Four Realms. Natsu had grown up with her and knew her since his early childhood years. The young princess was a vibrant young woman. Never has Natsu seen her without her trademark smile on her face. She loved animals, birds especially, and would always bring Natsu the strangest creatures. Natsu always loved Lisanna and loved spending time with her, but lately she's been getting on his nerves.

Ever since his mother suggested that he was of marrying age, Lisanna has been stopping by his palace nonstop. Everyday she was ready to talk to him, or in most cases, rant for hours while Natsu tried not to fall asleep. He knew that the girl liked him, but he did not return her feelings. He grew up with her and has always loved her as a brother loves their annoying younger sister. He had made this clear to her many times before, but she always chooses to forget.

"Natsu! I just found out that Emperor Igneel is sending you to Alvarez," she said worriedly, grabbing at his arm. Natsu gently took her hand and removed it. He stepped back half a step and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry about it Lis. It's just a quick talk with King Acnologia, that's all. I'll be back in no time. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Edolas?"

He frowned. If this negotiation went south, Edolas would be standing on opposite sides of the conflict. Natsu knew Lisanna and he knew how disconnected she was from her country's politics, both a blessing and a downfall. She'd rather spend her days at his palace and playing with birds. But, as Edolas' Crown Princess, she must place the Realm before her wants.

He sighed.

"Brother is talking about how I should stay in Edolas and find a suitable husband to settle down with, so I ran away," she exclaimed, scowling. She knew her brother meant well, but she did not wish to marry anyone, unless it was the Fire Deity in front of her.

"Lisanna you should go back. I have to set out now, so I won't be sending you off," Natsu said firmly, turning away from the woman.

Happy bowed to the Princess before jogging to catch up to Natsu. "Your Highness, was it wise to just leave like that?"

Natsu shook his head and adjusted the sword by his waist. "She's going to have to accept the fact that I don't love her the way she loves me. It's better to not lead her on."

Happy nodded in understanding. All thoughts of the Princess disappeared when they reached the Northern Gates. Assembled in front of them was Prince Natsu's private army. It was a small force of about 50 men, but each of them were trained personally by Natsu and they were all seasoned warriors. Natsu stopped in front of them and they each dropped to one knee.

"Long live the Second Prince! May you march us into victory!"

Natsu nodded in approval.

"Men, let's move out!"


	3. Chapter 3

The skies above the Alvarez Empire began to split open, sending in a golden light. The citizens from the Empire all paused what they were doing and looked up. Murmurs passed through the crowds like a wave. Rumors that their Dragon King Acnologia was going to meet with the Fire Deity had been circulating the Empire for days now. It seemed like those rumors were true. Coming from that golden light was a large cloud carrying a small army of about 50 men with a large dragon in the vanguard. The army was dressed in silver ladened armor and the dragon in front of them could be none other than the Second Prince himself, the God of War, Natsu.

Natsu threw his head back and roared, announcing his arrival to Acnologia. His wings beat steadily behind him, allowing him to hover in place, high above the Alvarez Empire. He was waiting. Waiting for Acnologia to make his appearance.

Not long after, an answering roar could be heard, resounding throughout the Realm. Both the citizens and Natsu's army watched as a large black dragon shot up from the Demonic Palace and into the air. The light blue markings on his body glistened under the light. He flew head first in Natsu's direction. If Natsu were in his human form, he would have a large grin on his face. He loved a good challenge and hadn't been able to train his dragon form as much as his human form. With a powerful flap of his wings, he flew towards Acnologia.

The two collided heads on, sending shock waves throughout the air. As they grappled each other, Natsu's tail quickly came from behind him, lashing out at Acnologia. The black dragon let go of Natsu and dove downwards and then back up behind the Fire Dragon.

"Demon Dragon's Roar!"

A blast of dark magic shot out from Acnologia's mouth towards Natsu. A sense of danger quickly arose from within him and Natsu hurriedly dodged to the left, the dark beam missing him by more than a couple of inches. His eyes narrowed at the Dragon King. That attack was powerful enough to seriously injure him, although not powerful enough for it to be fatal. This Acnologia was ruthless. But Natsu was not called the God of War for no reason.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A blast of fire escaped his mouth and shot towards Acnologia, who for some reason did not move out of the way. He allowed himself to be hit in the chest, and then tumbled back a few paces.

Natsu watched as the dark dragon lowered himself to the ground and revert back to human form. Although Natsu did not attack him with too much power, it should have at least left a slight burn on Acnologia's chest, seeing as he got hit directly by the firey blast. The dark haired king let out a laugh.

"It seems like the legends are true. Fire Deity Natsu, you indeed do not disappoint," he said with a grin.

Natsu glided down and changed into his human form as well.

"Likewise King Acnologia," he returned with ease.

There was a brief silence as Acnologia glanced up at the towering army and then back to Natsu. He waved his arm and a table with two chairs sprung up. He walked over and sat down. A set of tea cups and a pot of tea materialized. He gestured to Natsu to have a seat across from him.

Natsu eyed the man warily, but took a seat anyways. He graciously accepted the tea that Acnologia poured and downed it in one gulp. Setting the cup down, he decided to get straight to the point.

"I suppose you already know why I have made the trip today," Natsu said.

"Ah yes, you and your army? If you wish to keep the peace between Alvarez and Tenrou, naturally I am willing to negotiate terms," Acnologia said, a lazy smirk on his face. He toyed with the cup in his hand, as if this were some casual hang out with a friend rather than a meeting that could potentially shake the Four Realms.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the Dragon King. He did not believe this ambitious man would agree so easily to his request of peace. Back when they were sparring, Acnologia had attacked him with an attack powerful enough to maim. He also let himself get hit directly by Natsu's fire attack, but was left without a scratch. To others it may have seemed dumb of Acnologia to take on that attack, even if he left unscathed. But, Natsu knew what he was doing. He knew that those two moves were Acnologia's way of letting him know that he was not scared of Tenrou and he was powerful enough to back himself up.

"I only have three requests to make," Acnologia started.

"First, I would like to keep Alvarez's military. As you know, after the Great War, Tenrou took away our army and left us powerless. However, that leaves us defenseless. As king, I must keep in mind the well being of my Realm. This of course includes having an army to protect us."

Bullshit. Acnologia may be acting righteous but Natsu knew that he only wanted to keep his army in order to have power to fight back against Tenrou. But, nonetheless, he agreed. After all, even if Alvarez had their army, they could not compare to the thousands of years of training of the Divine Fairy Troops.

"Secondly, ever since the defeat during the Great War, Alvarez has been cut off from the other Three Realms. I would like to be able to establish a trade alliance with the other Realms to give the citizens a higher quality life."

Natsu frowned.

"And finally, ever since I became king, I have been missing a Queen. The throne to my right has been empty for far too long, and I would like to take a wife."

Natsu raised a brow. "Oh? You are the highly venerated Dragon King. If you wished to take a Queen, I am sure many women would come flocking to your palace. Why ask Tenrou?"

Acnologia smirked. "When you see who I want as my wife, you will know."

He waved his hand and the air in front of Natsu shimmered until an image of a woman formed. She had blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a crown of flowers. Her cheeks were dusted pink and she was smiling. In the image she was staring at something off in the distance, but the happiness was clear in her face.

"Her."

Natsu slammed his hand on the table, eyes hardened.

"No," he said coldly, glaring at the Dragon King seated across from him.

Acnologia had a smug grin on his face as he watched Natsu's demeanor change. He stood up and sighed.

"Fire Deity, I am not asking for much. If you cannot give her to me as my wife, I cannot accept any negotiations today."

"We cannot give you the future Flora Goddess as your wife. What she does is important to all Four Realms and especially to Tenrou. If you wish to have any other woman as your wife, we may have a deal," Natsu growled out, fuming.

Acnologia chuckled. "You don't seem to understand, Fire Deity. Lucy and I...let's just say we have had a fated meeting before in the past. As King, I live a life of luxury and comfort. She will not be slighted in the least."

At that, Natsu stood up, his whole aura radiating rage. How dare he use Lucy's name so casually? "I think we are done here, King Acnologia. I will grant you your first two wishes and discuss with Emperor Igneel about your desire for a wife."

He transformed back into a dragon and let out an angered roar. With a flap of his wings, he flew high above Alvarez back to his awaiting army.

"You have a week, Second Prince, to come back and inform me of Tenrou's decision," Acnologia called out cockily. He watched with amusement as Natsu and his entourage departed. It seemed as if Lucy and Natsu had relations. No matters, in the end, what Acnologia wanted, he always got.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy looked worriedly towards the red dragon that flew in the vanguard. He could tell by the agitated flicks of Natsu's spiked tail that he was thoroughly annoyed and angry. Happy hadn't been with Natsu when he was talking with King Acnologia, but he did catch one part of the conversation. That was when Natsu roared out in anger that Tenrou would not be handing over Lucy to Acnologia, no matter how that decision affected the waning peace between the Realms.

Happy knew why Natsu was so upset. The pink haired god and Lady Lucy had met a millennia ago, when he made a trip to the Flora Realm on behalf of the Emperor. The Flora Realm was a small island that was situated at the southern end of Tenrou. It was close to Fiore and the River of Extalia, a natural formed border that separated Alvarez and Tenrou. Although it was half the size of the Tenrou Heavenly Grounds, where the Highest Palace was located, it was one of the most important places in all Four Realms. Not only did they produce all the food in the world, they also produced all the colors of the world. Flora of all colors and hues grew in abundance there and spread all over the Realms.

Although the Flora Realm was part of Tenrou, Emperor Igneel does not treat them lightly. They are well respected in all Four Realms and as such, have a special status. When Natsu was first appointed as Ambassador, he was sent to the Flora Realm to present gifts to the reigning Flora Goddess. It was also on that trip when he met her, the future goddess, Lady Lucy. Natsu hadn't told him much about what exactly happened that trip, but he remembered that when Natsu returned, he was...different.

He ordered for a makeover of his courtyard. More flowers, he had demanded, and when he wasn't satisfied with the work of the servants, he took it upon himself to plant hundreds of pitaya blooms all over his garden. Of course, Natsu would never outright admit exactly _why_ he did it, but Happy had an inkling that it had something to do with Lady Lucy.

"My Lord," Happy called out, spreading out his wings to glide towards the dragon prince.

"My Lord, what are we going to report to the Emperor?" Happy asked.

Natsu let out a huff, black smoke rising from his nostrils.

"I will tell Father exactly what Acnologia said, but having the future Flora Goddess as his wife? He can forget about it! Not even Father will agree to such an absurd request," Natsu snarled. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. The edges of his emerald eyes began to turn black, signaling just how upset he was.

Happy nodded in agreement. Emperor Igneel would not offend the Flora Realm, but the pressing issue of Acnologia and his war weighed heavily on Happy's mind. In a power struggle, it was always the people who suffered the worst. He did not wish to see the blood of millions of immortals stain the grounds because of greed and ambition. But, he also knew that sacrificing someone in order to achieve peace was not morally right.

Natsu made a sharp, angled turn upwards. The feeling of the wind brushing past his face gave him the slightest feeling of ease. Up ahead, within the clouds, he saw the Northern Gates. Stationed at the Gates were two soldiers in silver armor who both fell to one knee upon seeing Natsu return with his army. Natsu landed in front of the Gates with a heavy thud. He felt the familiar rush of magic as he returned to his human form.

"Greetings Second Prince!"

Natsu turned around to face his men and Happy.

"You may return to your training. Happy, you come with me to report this news to Father."

Without waiting for a reply, Natsu stepped past the Gates and transported to the Highest Palace with a wisp of red flames.

Happy stood by the Gates with his lips pursed. He really hoped Natsu knew what he was doing. Happy glanced at the dispersing men of Natsu's army. Most of them had grown up with him and Natsu. They were all long time friends and practically family now. Happy knew it was selfish but he did not want to see any of their blood being spilled in a conflict that they had no control over. He sighed and in a blink of blue, also transported to the Highest Palace.

* * *

"Absolutely not! How brazen of Acnologia!" Igneel fumed, gripping the armrests of the dragon throne tightly. His brows were drew in anger and his whole frame was tense. Who did Acnologia think he was? Did he think that just because Tenrou wished for peace that they were pushovers? It seemed like Acnologia forgot who exactly cornered Alvarez into the state they were in today!

Natsu let out an internal sigh of relief. Although he was fairly certain that his father would not agree to marry off Lucy, he was not completely confident. He knew that while his father was not afraid of battle, he also valued the current peace because of how many comrades he lost in the Great War.

Just as Natsu was about to speak again, the two guards stationed at the entrance announced, "Her Highness, Empress Grandeeney and Princess Lisanna!"

Natsu heard the steady steps of his mother against the marbled floor, as well as a second set of footsteps that walked a pace behind. He frowned. What was Lisanna doing here? Did his mother not know what this meeting was for? He kept his eyes on the ground and saw the bright gold and white robes of his mother drag along the floor as she made her way to her throne next to Igneel's. Lisanna stopped and stood right next to him.

"Emperor Igneel, Prince Natsu," she greeted politely, dropping down into a curtsy.

Natsu bowed towards his mother. "Mother Empress."

Grandeeney settled into her throne and smiled warmly at her son. "Rise, quickly."

"Thank you Mother." Natsu straightened himself but he couldn't help but share a look with Happy. Why was Lisanna here?

"Ah, Emperor, I brought Princess Lisanna here today because I have important matters to discuss with you about her after this meeting. I hope you will allow her to stay. I trust her," Grandeeney said to Igneel. The gentle smile on her face illuminated her beauty. Empress Grandeeney was once crowned the second most beautiful woman in the Four Realms. Her snow white hair, bright blue eyes, and grace won the hearts of many suitors. She hailed from a tribe of healers in Eastern Tenrou. They were renowned throughout Tenrou for their godly healing prowess and their ability to snatch anyone back from death's grasp. Grandeeney was the tribe leader's only daughter and later married into the Royal Family.

Igneel's onyx eyes flickered to Lisanna before nodding. "Natsu, continue."

"Father, I offered full cooperation with King Acnologia's first two demands. Even this is not enough. He refuses to accept the negotiation terms if he cannot wed Lady Lucy."

At this, Grandeeney perked up. She even leaned forward in her seat a bit. "Oh? He wishes to marry Lady Lucy? Daughter of Flora Goddess Layla?"

Natsu hesitated, sensing that something was off about his mother. Nonetheless, he nodded to affirm what his mother had asked.

Seeing Natsu's response, the gears in Grandeeney's head began to spin. She leaned back again and rested one arm elegantly on the armrest and looked over to her husband. "Emperor, I think that it is not a bad idea to marry Lady Lucy to Acnologia," she suggested.

Natsu looked at his mother in disbelief.

"Emperor," she started, knowing that Igneel was already on the verge of refusing. "While the future goddess of the Flora Realm is important, so is the existing peace. You yourself lost many comrades and even Prince Metalicana perished during the Great War. Lady Lucy also has a cousin, Michelle, who with adequate training can become the future Flora Goddess."

Igneel frowned and felt himself beginning to be swayed. It was true that Lady Lucy had a cousin. He had forgotten all about her. As Emperor, he first and foremost wanted what was best for the people and the Realm. Another ensuing war would devastate Tenrou and spill the blood of many. While he did not wish to sacrifice Layla's daughter, he also did not wish to see so many die needlessly.

"Mother! We cannot simply hand Lucy over to Acnologia. She's grown up in the Flora Realm her entire life and Acnologia is a ruthless king. I do not wish to see her fall into his hands," Natsu protested, his hands balled into fists. He couldn't believe that his mother would suggest such a thing. And his father for starting to consider it!

Lisanna next to him had her brows drawn. Why was Natsu so adamant about this matter? Was it not just a woman? Why would he boldly refute his mother's suggestion? Was there a relationship between these two?

Grandeeney did not miss the protest in her son's words and she looked at him sharply. She did not expect her son to outright disrespect her in front of Igneel like that. What was so special about this woman? Whatever it was, it was unacceptable. She would not allow her son to be influenced by others, especially not a daughter of Layla.

"Emperor, while Lady Lucy is important, being the ones who are seated on the dragon and phoenix thrones means that we have to do what is best for Tenrou. Besides, the simple fact that King Acnologia is so adamant about marrying Lady Lucy means that they already have something between them," Grandeeney said calmly. Indeed her composure was what made her a great Empress. Even after that unexpected outburst from Natsu, she did not show her displeasure.

"Mother!"

Igneel held up his hand, instantly silencing both Natsu and Grandeeney. "This matter is too important for us to decide within just a short amount of time."

He turned to Atlas who stood at the bottom of the jade steps and commanded, "Go to the Flora Realm and ask Goddess Layla to make haste to the Highest Palace. We have to discuss this in length with her tomorrow before I make any final decisions."

Atlas bowed lowly and then retreated out of the throne room.

Igneel stood up and folded his hands behind him. The bright rays of sunlight reflected from his firey red hair, making him look like the majestic emperor that he was. He looked down at Natsu, who was still visibly upset.

"Natsu, you are the Second Prince. Mind your manners when speaking in court," he reprimanded sternly.

Natsu bowed. "Yes, Father."

"Empress, whatever you have to say to me about Princess Lisanna can be saved until after the meeting tomorrow with Goddess Layla."

Grandeeney did not protest and stood up. "Of course."

With a blink of red flames, Igneel was gone, leaving only the four people left in the throne room. Grandeeney made her way down the jade steps and stopped in front of Natsu.

"Natsu, while I know you are compassionate about many things, you have to look at the bigger picture. It is unfortunate that we have to sacrifice Lucy, but it is just one woman versus so many lives. Mother hopes that you will understand," Grandeeney explained gently, grasping Natsu's hands.

Natsu did not reply, but slowly took his hands back. He took a step back and bowed, before giving a look to Happy. "Accompany me to Elder Brother's courtyard."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Mother, I bide you farewell."

The throne room became silent once again after Natsu and Happy left. Lisanna hesitated, but then walked up to the Empress and grasped her arm to steady her. "Empress, do not blame the Second Prince. He just has a soft heart."

Grandeeney did not reply, but narrowed her eyes. Lucy? As if she would let that woman get in between her and her son! Like mother, like daughter indeed! Just wait until tomorrow. She was not Empress of Tenrou for nothing.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I want to thank you guys for reading my story! I am currently looking for a beta to read my chapters before I release them. If you're interested, please PM!**


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu looked around Sabertooth and sighed, seeing that nothing had changed about this courtyard. It was still as sad and empty as the last time he had seen it. He knew that his mother did not like his older brother and as such, often neglected him. She was certain that Rogue would be an obstacle for him, but Natsu never wanted the throne. It was a shame that his mother could not see that. And it was also a shame that Rogue got such maltreatment because of that.

Growing up, the two brothers were always close, much to the displeasure of his mother. However, ever since he became more involved with the court and military affairs, he hadn't had the time to come talk to his brother. It made him feel guilty. Luckily for him, the black haired prince across from him did no seem to mind much.

"Natsu, it's been too long since we've sat down and drank together," Rogue said, smiling. In truth, he did miss his younger brother, despite all that his mother had done. He knew that Natsu was different from Grandeeney, and as such treated him as if they were full blooded brothers.

"I've been busy with the affairs of the court. When I have time, I will definitely accompany you in the future," Natsu promised, pouring wine for both of them. He presented the full cup of wine to Rogue who graciously accepted it.

After a short period of silence, Rogue said, "I have heard about the recent events with King Acnologia. Is it true that he wishes to marry the Flora Goddess' daughter?"

At this, Natsu frowned. "Yes, and Mother wants to just push Lucy into his arms! She talks about sacrificing Lucy as necessary and for the greater good of Tenrou, but I know she is planning something. She's even starting to convince Father to let Lucy marry Acnologia. That is just absurd! Perhaps I was too hasty when I defended Lucy, but Mother is not pleased with me right now and she knows that there's something between Lucy and I."

Rogue calmly sipped his wine, a small frown on his face as he listened to Natsu's troubles. Never had he seen his brother so upset before. Usually Natsu was the ever proud Fire Deity who never knew no as an answer. He had grown up always getting what he wished for. This time around, he was even scolded by Father in the Highest Palace.

"Mother has always been overbearing at times, but nothing has irritated me more than this," Natsu said with a deep scowl, refilling his empty wine cup. He picked up the cup and downed it. He set the cup down with greater force than necessary and cracks crept up the cup like vines on a tree. Frosch hurriedly replaced it and then returned to stand next to Happy.

Rogue laughed softly. "Natsu, I have never seen you so upset before. Is this all truly for Lady Lucy? Who is she to you exactly?"

Natsu sighed. "She is the best woman I've met in this lifetime," he said, a smile taking over his face at the thought of the goddess.

Rogue raised a brow. His brother had always been popular and well loved. That was just a fact. He was especially popular with the ladies. Women from all over wanted to warm his bed, either for their own gains or because they were infatuated with him. Of course, the Empress shot down all of their attempts. In her eyes, no one was good enough for her son. However, this also led Natsu to become wary of women. While he knew that most of them were not like that, he did not want to fall in love with someone only to find out they were after his status.

"She must surely be someone amazing, to garner such a high praise from you," Rogue commented, taking another sip of his wine.

Natsu grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Brother, you haven't met her before so you wouldn't know. She's as fierce as my flames, but as gentle as the petals of a lily. She's everything that I've ever wanted in a woman and more."

"We first met when I went to the Flora Realm after Father appointed me as Ambassador," Natsu started.

 _Natsu grumbled to himself as he waited on the outskirts of the Flora Realm. He and his entourage had been waiting for an hour already and they still haven't been let in. You'd think that the Flora Goddess would have more respect for her guests and not let them wait for an hour and counting. He huffed and leaned against the weeping willow that stood at the entrance. He didn't bring Happy on this trip and now he was seriously regretting it._

 _After what felt like hours, one of his soldiers came up to him and reported, "My Lord, we see someone coming."_

 _Natsu looked towards the direction of the Flora Realm and saw a blonde woman walking towards them. Had he not been so annoyed by their long wait, he would've had his breath taken away by her sheer beauty. The sunlight seemed to wrap itself around her, entangled around her like a halo. Her golden hair fluttered in the breeze behind her as she walked towards them. The pastel yellow robe she wore danced around her bare feet._

 _She stopped in front of them._

 _"Prince Natsu, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I am Lucy, Goddess of Spring and the future Flora Goddess," she introduced, curtsying to Natsu. At the mention of their long wait, Natsu instantly felt irritated again. He strolled up to her and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"We have been waiting for over an hour already. Does your Flora Realm not know how to welcome guests?" He asked, a hint of arrogance in his tone._

 _At this, Lucy rolled her eyes. She had heard that the Second Prince was a bit arrogant, having been spoon fed ever since his birth. Clearly the rumors were true. Such an arrogant man and he was made the Ambassador of Tenrou. She almost scoffed._

 _"We apologize for the long wait Fire Deity, but my mother is quite busy this time of the year making sure there is enough food for the Four Realms. It is not as easy as snapping at kitchen staff to make your meals," Lucy retorted, spinning around to walk back towards the Flora Realm._

 _At her attitude, Natsu narrowed his eyes. Who did this woman think she was talking to? No one had ever spoken to him like that before, especially not when they knew who he was. He quickly followed after her and caught up to her._

 _"Aren't you the next Flora Goddess? Your attitude is lacking," he commented, keeping pace with the woman next to him._

 _Lucy felt annoyed. How has it not even been 5 minutes and she wanted to throttle this man? She cursed to herself. She shouldn't have rushed her duties this morning. She should've just took her time and let him wait longer. Perhaps if he waited long enough, he'd turn into a raisin. Not that anyone would want such a sour raisin._

 _"Aren't you Ambassador of Tenrou? Why are you so arrogant?" She fired back, a small smile coming to her face at his disgruntled expression._

Natsu chuckled to himself at the memory. "I'd never been so utterly annoyed by a woman before. We spent the entire journey to her palace arguing and bickering like children. I stayed in the Flora Realm for a week, and during that week we both made it our mission to annoy each other as much as we could. I've never felt so at ease before."

"We became quick friends and I visited her often," Natsu continued, his voice containing a kind of fondness that Rogue hadn't seen before. "It hadn't even been 100 years after we became friends when she went through her Nirvana Trial. I'm pretty certain that I was more anxious than she was. Within the month that she was gone, I found myself sulking and wanting to see her, but not being able to. Sometime within that month, I realized that I loved her."

 _Natsu sighed again, for the umpteenth time. Happy casted an annoyed glance at the god who looked nothing like the Second Prince of the Tenrou Realm and more like a lovesick puppy who was kicked away. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and he was gazing at the fresh pitaya flower on his desk. Happy found that the pink haired god spent more and more time looking at this flower. In fact, the only thing he's done today was gaze at the white petals and sigh. He didn't even glance at the reports sitting on his desk yet._

 _Happy glanced out of one of the floor length windows and noted that the sun was high. It was noon. Now Happy felt like sighing._

 _"My Lord, perhaps you should take a look at the reports on your desk and be productive," Happy reminded, rolling his eyes. Natsu simply sighed, again, and reached out to touch one of the delicate petals._

 _"I can't," Natsu whined, making Happy cringe. Natsu was lucky there was no one else around except for his trusted companion. Imagine the mighty God of War whining and pouting because he was missing someone. Someone with blonde hair and eyes of deep chocolate._

 _"My Lord, Lady Lucy will return soon enough. The month is halfway over. Soon you can visit her again and congratulate her on becoming an official immortal," Happy commented rather dryly. How he wished Lady Lucy would come back. It would at least end Natsu's sad moping and whining and sighing. Especially the sighing._

 _"And while you're at it, you might as well profess your love for her," Happy said under his breath. It was sad, really, that in the last 100 or so years, Natsu hadn't realized his feelings for the blonde goddess. You'd think that after all this moping he'd realize his feelings._

 _Natsu looked up, alarmed. He heard Happy's comment and while he was originally going to deny it, he couldn't help but wonder. Had he really fallen for his best friend? He gazed upon the pitaya flower on his desk. He had planted these flowers all over his courtyard because it reminded him of her. Her beauty, her gentleness (when she wanted to be), and her pure heart._

 _Damn._

 _He really did fall._

Rogue smiled, shaking his head. Leave it up to his brother to be as dense as a boulder. Really, the man had women throwing themselves all over him and he couldn't realize that he was in love. Wait a second. He narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"How long have you kept this from me?"

Natsu laughed sheepishly and fiddled with his cup of wine. "Not long. Maybe 200 years?"

Rogue sighed, exasperated, and shot a glare in Natsu's direction. "Such an important event and you do not even tell your older brother?"

Natsu grinned and poured another cup of wine for Rogue as an apology. Then his smile fell and he became serious. "I've come today to ask you for a favor. Father has always seen you as sensible, although you do not involve yourself with the court. Just this once I'm asking you to come to the meeting tomorrow to help me speak up for Lucy."

Rogue frowned. It was true that Igneel saw him as sensible. While he was not as loved as Natsu, Igneel did not forget about him and has praised him before for being level headed and rational, a complete opposite of Natsu who was reckless and passionate. But, this would also pit him against the Empress further. She who already saw him as an eyesore would hate him if he became involved with this.

But, Rogue knew that Natsu was in a precarious situation. He was happy for him and did not want to see him lose someone close to him. Rogue sighed. "Alright. I will side with you and speak for you."

The slight unease in Rogue's mind disappeared completely when he saw Natsu's bright smile and gratefulness.

* * *

Lucy sneezed. Was someone talking about her? Shrugging, she returned to what she was doing. She was seated on a wooden bench outside, under a blooming peach tree. In front of her was a small table with a pot of dirt on top and a bowl of water next to it. She was currently trying to create a new plant to gift to Natsu when she next saw him. She glanced around her garden, searching for some inspiration. There were so many flowers in the world, how was she to create a new one easily?

Her eyes landed on a bush of bright red flowers that grew near the fence that enclosed her courtyard. She remembered those same plants being razed to the ground when Natsu was trying to show her his magic and he got too close to the foliage. The fire had spread quickly and the unfortunate plant that suffered the most were the red flowers. Giggling at the memory, she suddenly had an idea.

She would create something that reminded her of him, something bright and passionate. She carefully wet the soil in the pot and closed her eyes. Placing her hands over the pot, she concentrated her magic. She began to feel the familiar tingles of her magic travel down through her fingertips and the fragrance of flowers began to waft through the air.

In a bright flash, it was over. She opened her eyes and looked at the flower in front of her. It was a blood red flower with petals that wrapped around each other and opened like a flower that was in mid-blossom. Smiling in satisfaction, she touched one of the petals and the flower shrunk until it became a seed. She fetched an enchanted pouch from her side and placed the seed inside the pouch.

"I think I shall call it a rose," she mused to herself.

"Lucy!"

Lucy looked up to see an energetic pixie bouncing into her courtyard. She laughed and stood up, dusting her hands of any dirt. She pushed the bench back and walked to the pixie, giving her a tight hug.

"Levy! Where's Michelle?" She asked, looking around for her brunette cousin.

Levy placed her hands on her hips and the corner of her lips came up in a smirk. "Where else would she be?"

Lucy shook her head in amusement. Michelle and Loke, those two were always quite the troublemakers. They ran amok in the Flora Realm and always caused a havoc. Luckily, they also kept to their responsibilities, or else Lucy didn't know how her mother would punish them.

"Anyways! A messenger from Tenrou just visited your mother. She wants me to tell you that you both are going to travel to the Highest Palace tomorrow. Emperor Igneel has something urgent to discuss with the both of you," Levy informed, making sure to emphasize the words Tenrou and urgent. Levy winked at her blushing friend who feigned innocence and confusion.

"Oh come on Lucy. Maybe Emperor Igneel found out about you and Prince Natsu. What if he's asking your mother for your hand in marriage? Oh this is so exciting!" Levy squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

Lucy groaned, but she couldn't help but feel excited as well. She had never been to the Highest Palace before. It was always Natsu who traveled down to the Flora Realm. Maybe Levy was right and Emperor Igneel wanted to wed the two. She blushed furiously at the thought.

Levy gave her a knowing look and Lucy poked her side, a smile on her face. "Cut it out. It's probably nothing that serious."

Levy rolled her eyes. "Right, right. Marriage with the Fire Deity is nothing serious at all."

"Levy!" Lucy whined, the blush not going away.

The two girls broke out into giggles and Lucy pulled Levy to sit down with her to show Levy the newest creation that she created.

* * *

 **Happy holidays guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

The grandeur of the Heavenly Grounds could not be compared to anything that Lucy had seen before. While her Flora Realm contained natural beauty, the Heavenly Grounds contained an air of perfection and wealth. As she walked side by side with her mother to the Highest Palace, she could not help but note how pristine and pure the palace grounds were. Fresh green and white flora bloomed in perfect rows along the white cobblestone paths. Every servant she had come across so far were dressed in plain white robes who would silently move out of their way and bow to them. Their guide, Atlas, was leading them to the Highest Palace and Lucy gaped at how golden it looked.

Even from the bottom of the thousand marbled steps, the bright gold that was engraved into the building was absolutely blinding in the sun. Now she understood where Natsu's arrogance came from. Ever since his birth he had been surrounded by so much gold and pristine. It would be strange had he _not_ been arrogant. Lucy felt her mother's hand on her arm and she turned her gaze from the palace to her mother.

Layla was always someone that Lucy admired and looked up to. Her composure, her gentleness, and her aura of life was a constant reminder to Lucy that she was blessed to be able to call Layla her mother. Luckily, Lucy was a carbon copy of Layla. From the sunshine locks to the oak wood colored eyes, the two were almost identical. However, Lucy had inherited her lively personality from her father, an immortal whose laughter and sass made Layla fall in love with him everyday.

Now, she wished that she were more like her mother, who in the face of such grandeur and blinding wealth was calm and composed. She looked every bit like the goddess Lucy hoped to become.

"Lucy, I will tell you this much. The gold, the pristine, the wealth of the Heavenly Grounds are nothing but oil atop of water. Emperor Igneel summoned the both of us here today because the undercurrents of the present situation between Tenrou and Alvarez are threatening to flood the dam," Layla explained calmly, but her grip on her daughter tightened and betrayed her true feelings. She had heard the rumors that Acnologia demanded Lucy as his bride lest Igneel wanted war. At first she was not worried, trusting that Igneel would not hand her daughter over. But, him summoning the both of them today would only confirm her suspicions. Someone had swayed his mind and he intended to figure out what needed to be done today.

Lucy hesitated, sensing something was off about today's meeting and it was not going to be as exciting as she and Levy thought it would be. She nodded in affirmation and Layla gently smiled at her. She withdrew her hand from her daughter's arm and looked once again at the Highest Palace. Atlas, who was waiting patiently, bowed and gestured for them to make their way up the marbled steps.

The walk up was arduous and Lucy groaned inwardly with every step she took. How considerate of the Emperor. While the Royal Family could teleport to the top, the rest of the Realms had no other choice but to understand why the palace was called the Highest Palace. Lucy glanced over to her mother and saw the ever composed look on her face. How did she do it? There wasn't even a slight sheen of sweat. Perhaps Lucy was just unfit.

Finally reaching the top, they paused by the entrance.

"Presenting Flora Goddess Layla and Goddess of Spring, Lady Lucy!" The guard announced loudly.

Layla gave her daughter one more reassuring look before straightening her back and gliding into the throne room. Lucy squared her shoulders and smoothly followed in after her mother.

The first thing that caught her attention was the man seated on the dragon throne. He had hair as red as the poppies that grew in her fields, midnight colored eyes, and an unexpected aura of gentleness. Her gaze then moved to the woman seated on the other throne. She was beautiful. Her hair was the color of the first frost fall and her blue eyes were bright like sapphires. Lucy knew automatically that this was the famed Empress, but for some reason, she did not seem as kind as the legends have said she was. While the Emperor had a certain gentleness about him, the Empress seemed distant and a bit cold.

"Emperor, Empress," mother and daughter greeted, dropping into a low curtsy.

Igneel smiled at the two and quickly told them to rise. He hasn't seen Layla ever since Lucy's birth. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. While the palace was blanketed in gold, it paled in comparison to her. He inwardly sighed. Now was not the time for nostalgia. Thinking to the unpleasant situation he was going to be in, he grimaced.

Empress Grandeeney looked at the pair of goddesses before her with disdain. She had seen the way Igneel's eyes softened when Layla entered the room and that just furthered her dislike towards the goddess. Even after Layla had given birth, she still had her claws around Igneel. And her daughter. One look at the Spring Goddess was enough to enrage Grandeeney. This woman was the one who her son stood up for? This carbon copy of Layla was who Natsu disrespected her for?

"Presenting Prince Rogue and Prince Natsu!"

Lucy did not turn around, but she could hear the familiar steps of Natsu as he got closer. She felt almost giddy at his presence and could not help the small smile of excitement to creep up on her face. She felt him stop right next to her and she turned slightly to look at him. He was dressed in white and gold, matching the aesthetics of his Realm. His hair was pulled back and on his head was a gold coronet held in place by an eye catching jade hairpin. She smiled to herself at that, recognizing it as the one she had given him not too long ago.

The man next to him she had never seen before, but she assumed it was the First Prince, Rogue. She did not know much about this man other than the fact that he liked to stay away from political matters and he did not have much duties. With a quick glance, she gathered that he was a much more calm and stoic person than his younger brother.

"Father, Mother," the two sons greeted respectfully, bowing towards their parents.

Grandeeney narrowed her eyes slightly, surprised and annoyed at the fact that Rogue had shown up. But, instead of letting it show on her face, she allowed a gentle smile as she urged the both of them to rise, keeping up her benevolent appearance.

There was a short pause. Then Igneel cleared his throat.

"Today's meeting, Flora Goddess, has to do with your daughter. Even as Emperor, I do not feel easy making such a heavy decision on my own without informing you. Natsu, tell the Flora Goddess what transpired during your meeting with King Acnologia."

Natsu took a deep breath before he steeled his nerves and took a step forward. He turned to the Flora Goddess and bowed slightly before he started. He recounted everything to the Flora Goddess, from their short skirmish to finally, his intense desire to wed Lucy. By the end of his tale, he found it hard to look at both Layla and Lucy. Even when he did not look at Layla, he knew that she was couldn't help but feel that he had failed Lucy somehow. If he had just fought harder for her, they wouldn't be here today.

Lucy felt her heart drop to her stomach. Surely the Emperor was not thinking about marrying her to King Acnologia. She felt the rose seed pulse in the pouch strung by her waist and felt slightly calmer. Natsu wouldn't just let her go. They had been friends for a hundred years and lovers for another hundred.

There was a thick silence that hung in the air.

"So what do you propose Emperor?" Layla asked coolly, her eyes hardening.

Igneel said somberly, "Flora Goddess, I know this is a hard decision, but it seems like King Acnologia won't rest until he gets Lady Lucy. As Emperor, I have to do what is best for the people of Tenrou. I do not wish to see millions lose their lives in a pointless war."

"So you instead demand me to sacrifice my daughter? That if she does not, she'll have the blood of millions on her hands?" Layla asked coldly, all the warmth draining from her.

"Flora Goddess, have you perhaps thought as to why King Acnologia would demand your daughter out of all the women he has at his disposal? It seems to me like Lady Lucy and King Acnologia are fairly close. He is even willing to threaten to go to war if he does not get a hold of her," Empress Grandeeney interjected, raising an eyebrow at the blonde goddess.

"Empress, I would advise against spewing such inappropriate accusations. Lucy has not stepped outside of the Flora Realm ever since her birth. The only time she has ventured out was during her Nirvana Trial which took place in Fiore. If you wish to see for yourself, you can go seek out Goddess Cana," Layla retorted, glaring at the woman seated on the phoenix throne. She knew now who it was that managed to sway Igneel. Grandeeney had never liked her before. At every turn, the Empress would make things difficult for the Flora Goddess.

"Mother, I can attest to that. In all my years that I have known Lady Lucy, I have only seen her leave for the month she was undergoing her Trial," Natsu said smoothly, resuming his position next to Lucy.

"Father, I too, believe that it is not a good idea for us to sacrifice Lady Lucy," Rogue added. He did not miss the dangerous flash of emotions in Grandeeney's eyes, but since he had come this far already, there was no going back.

Igneel however, looked at Rogue in mild surprise. His eldest son had always stayed away from the political affairs of the court and only had a few duties to tend to. However, this did not mean that he was not capable. In fact, sometimes Igneel thought that Rogue's sensibility and calmness would do better than Natsu's recklessness.

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Igneel asked in genuine interest.

"Father, if we sacrifice Lady Lucy to Acnologia, the other Realms would laugh at us for being weak. Tenrou has had the reputation of being the strongest Realm ever since the Great War was won. If we have to avoid a war now by handing over a woman, the future Flora Goddess no less, we would appear to be unfit to rule," Rogue explained calmly.

Lucy looked to the stoic prince in surprise. Why was he defending her? She hadn't met him before today and even then, he hadn't spared even a glance at her yet.

"Rogue, what is reputation in the face of millions of lives? Do not forget that even Prince Metalicana lost his life in battle to achieve the peace that we have today. If another war were to break out, who knows who else would lose their life?" Grandeeney asked, anger behind her words. She was the Empress of Tenrou and yet these three were defying her in front of Igneel. Forget Layla and Rogue, even her own son!

"You speak such words because you are well aware that Prince Natsu would have to ride out in battle. Do you not think it is hypocritical?" Layla asked, seething inwardly. Did Grandeeney think that her daughter was worth less than Natsu?

"Mother, even if I have to ride out into battle, it is my duty. But, it is not Lucy's duty to have to sacrifice herself." Natsu stood his ground. He'd rather him die in battle than push Lucy into Acnologia's arms. Just the mere thought made him angry beyond reason.

"You do not know what you're saying," Grandeeney said sharply.

Igneel frowned and held up his hand to silence the room.

"Lady Lucy, why don't we hear from you since it is your future that is at stake here," Igneel asked, directing the room's attention to the young Spring Goddess.

Lucy hesitated and gnawed at her bottom lip. While it was true that she did not wish to marry Acnologia, the Empress did make a good point. She was but one goddess. How could she compare to the lives of the millions that would surely be lost if Alvarez waged war against Tenrou?

"Emperor, I do not wish to marry King Acnologia," she started. She noticed how the Emperor's eyebrows drew closer together and how the Empress who was seated next to him was glaring daggers at her.

"I do not wish to marry King Acnologia, but I am willing to travel to Alvarez and have a talk with him. Perhaps I can work something out with him," Lucy said softly.

"Luce, no!" Natsu exclaimed, forgetting all decorum when he heard what she said. Having personally faced Acnologia, he knew that the Dragon King feared nothing. He was a cold man with a heart of stone. Who knows what he would do to Lucy if she went to talk to him?

Igneel however admired the girl for being brave. He knew that she had grown up in the Flora Realm, safe and protected from all danger. Yet she was willing to go talk to King Acnologia, a man rumored to be both ruthless and cruel.

"Lucy, you do not have to do this," Layla said gently, grabbing the pastel sleeve of her daughter's dress.

Lucy could see the worry in both Natsu and her mother's eyes, but she simply shook her head and smiled. She knew that if she refused, her mother would stop at nothing to protect her. But, this is what she had to do. She did not know why Acnologia wanted her specifically, but she would not allow a war to be started just because she did not wish to marry the Dragon King.

"Alright. We will do as Lady Lucy wishes. As a safety precaution, I will send the Fire Deity to go with you," Igneel commanded. He felt the weight of the matter lessen greatly. It would be best if Lucy were able to come to an agreement with Acnologia.

Grandeeney frowned, but said nothing seeing as Igneel had made up his mind. If the girl had gone to Alvarez on her own, she would be able to deal with her. But, Igneel had to send Natsu to accompany her. And then there was the matter of Rogue. He who had never interfered with the court before had suddenly appeared today and spoke out for Lucy. Just who was this woman?

Natsu who was initially worried breathed a sigh of relief. Although he was still unhappy with the fact that Lucy was making this journey, if anything were to happen, he would be there to protect her. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

This small action did not go unnoticed by Grandeeney who thought back to all those years ago when a red haired king was madly in love with a blonde goddess.

"Natsu, what do you think you are doing? Do not forget you are to be married to Crown Princess Lisanna," she bit out, anger coursing through her blood.

Both Natsu and Lucy looked up, shocked. Lucy looked to Natsu, confusion in her eyes. He had a fiancee? What about them? But Natsu was equally as confused. He looked to his father whose calm demeanor told him that Igneel already agreed to this.

"Father! I do not wish to marry Princess Lisanna," Natsu protested, his grip on Lucy's hand tightening. He was angry and a bit hurt at the fact that his parents decided on something so important without letting him know. And for him to find out in front of Lucy no less.

Igneel scowled, not knowing that his son would take the news so poorly. At first Igneel did not agree to Grandeeney's suggestion, but with the offer of alliance through marriage, Igneel finally caved. The two children had grown up together ever since they were toddlers and were close. He initially thought that Natsu would not mind, seeing that Lisanna was at least someone he knew. But then Igneel's eyes looked over to how his son was gripping Lucy's hand and his heart softened.

"Is there a reason for your reluctance?" Igneel asked, arching a brow even though the scene in front of him spoke clearly.

At the question, Lucy blushed and Natsu hesitated before declaring, "I am in love with another, Father. As such, it is unfair to both me and Princess Lisanna to be wed."

"Emperor, it has already been agreed upon. We cannot disappoint Princess Lisanna nor Edolas," Grandeeney said firmly, eyes cold and angered.

Igneel's gaze shifted from his Empress to Layla, who looked up at him with pursed lips. After knowing Layla for so long, he knew what that look meant. He laughed to himself inwardly. He had fallen in love with Layla all those millennia ago and now his son fell in love with her daughter. Fate sure knew how to joke. Although he knew that an alliance with Edolas was important, he had more than just one son. Looking at Natsu, he could see himself in the same shoes. He did not end up with the woman he loved, how could he bear to let his favored son go through the same fate? He sighed.

"Nothing has been made official Empress. If Natsu truly loves Lady Lucy, I will not oppose," Igneel ruled. Although his wife was looking at him with disbelief, the small smile on Layla's face and the gratefulness of his son eased his mind.

"Emperor!"

Now Igneel was truly annoyed. Grandeeney had never been so difficult before. Also, could she not see the adoration in their son's eyes? As a mother, shouldn't she place the happiness of her son before all else?

"Empress, if it is the marriage alliance that you are worried about, you can let go of your worries. Natsu is not my only son. Princess Lisanna would bode just as well if she were to marry Rogue," he stated, leaving no more room for discussion.

Before Grandeeney could protest his ruling, Rogue started coughing.

All eyes turned onto the black haired prince who was coughing so much that it became hard for him to breathe. Lucy watched alarmed as blue veins crept up and spread all over his face. His eyes which were usually black began to turn an unusual shade of red. He doubled over in pain and Natsu let go of her hand and rushed to his brother, grabbing his arm to support him. Rogue let out a pained groan and then coughed up dark red blood, staining both his face and Natsu's white robes before passing out.

"Rogue!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Rogue!"

"Quick! Summon Princess Wendy and the Imperial Doctor! Prince Rogue's poison has begun to flare up again," Igneel barked sharply at the guards. The guards at the entrance bowed and quickly fled the scene to hunt down both the Princess and the doctor.

Poison? Lucy glanced at her mother who was frowning deeply. She hadn't known that Prince Rogue was poisoned. From the looks of it, it was chronic and it was probably suppressed by his magic. But who in their right mind would be bold enough to poison the Emperor's son?

Layla found that something was off. The poison on the Prince's body looked oddly familiar and she couldn't help but to walk towards the Prince who was currently in pain. He was grasping Natsu's arm so tightly that his knuckles were white and he was hunched over, eyes squeezed shut. Occasionally he would let out a painful moan and the compassionate side of Layla tugged at her heart. If anything, this man had stood up for her daughter. She couldn't repay kindness with malice.

"Emperor, may I take a look at his condition?" Layla asked, brows furrowed in concern.

Igneel did not even hesitate before he nodded and gave her his consent. He had grown up with Layla and knew how great her medical knowledge was. Perhaps she could help Rogue. Grandeeney on the other hand gripped the armrests of her throne tightly, her eyes narrowed as she watched Layla approach the slumped over Prince.

"Emperor, Prince Rogue's condition is unstable. It would be best if we wait for the Imperial Doctor to arrive before making a move," Grandeeney cautioned, unease settling in her stomach. She didn't know how Layla's medical prowess was, but she didn't want to find out. Not in the situation at hand.

Igneel only gave Grandeeney a disapproving glance before he shifted his eyes to his sons and the blonde who was in front of Rogue.

There was a tense moment of anticipation as Layla closed her eyes and thrust her hands out in front of her. Using her magic, she gently did a full scan of the Prince. After a few minutes of silence, she opened her eyes again. Her previous concern was because of how much pain she saw that Prince Rogue was in. Now her concern extended far beyond the Prince's discomfort.

"May I ask how long His Majesty has been suffering from this condition?"

"Flora Goddess, did you figure out something?" Igneel asked, frowning. Pertaining to the poison in Rogue's body, he already asked Grandeeney for a cure. She had told him that this poison was incurable and the best that she could do was to suppress it with medication. However, she reassured him that other than occasional flare ups, the poison was not fatal if treated regularly. Seeing as she was the daughter of the Healer Tribe, he knew better than to question her judgement. Now, he was having second thoughts. Seeing the troubled look on Layla's face, he had the feeling that the poison within Rogue's body was more harmful than Grandeeney made it out to be.

"This poison in Prince Rogue's body is very complicated and not well known. Its name is Lullaby. In small dosages, it is quite beneficial for promoting magical prowess. If taken frequently or in large dosages, it can seep into the organs and sap the inflicted's magical prowess until they die. It's an agonizing death. However, Prince Rogue's condition is different. How long has he been in this condition?"

"Ever since he was a babe," Igneel informed.

Layla sighed, her eyes full of pity and sympathy.

"If he has had this condition since he was born, that could only mean one thing," Layla said gravely, her eyes meeting Igneel's.

"Are you meaning to tell me that he was poisoned in the womb? The doctors told me that he was poisoned shortly after his birth," Igneel realized.

"No, infants cannot handle the elixir effects of Lullaby. If he were given Lullaby as a babe, it would be too much magic and his organs as well as his blood vessels would burst. When I checked Prince Rogue's body just now, I noticed very small traces of another magic. One that is not his."

"I'm suspecting that this magic was his mother's. It is most likely that she used her magic to try and shield him to the best of her ability. Of course, this would leave her vulnerable and she must have suffered greatly. The poison in his body has not yet seeped into any of his organs, but it has already been flowing through his bloodstream for thousands of years. The amount of Lullaby is too much to be an elixir. Prince Rogue's poison is not killing him yet only because the remnants of his mother's magic along with the medicinal tonic that he's taking is countering the poison. So while it has been slowly absorbing the magic in his body, the two magics in his body along with the medication is slowing the process significantly. Otherwise, he would never have lived past his fifth birthday," she informed, shaking her head at the sadness of the situation. It seemed as if Fate had forgotten all about this Prince. He was motherless, unloved by those in Tenrou and suffered such a horrific poisoning.

Grandeeney's grip on the armrests tightened. How was she able to diagnose Rogue so quickly? Lullaby was not a well known poison and Grandeeney could count on two hands how many knew what it was. Of those who knew what it was, only a small percentage of them knew that Lullaby was a poison and not solely an elixir. How did Layla know about this poison?!

"Flora Goddess, is there any way my brother can be cured?" Natsu questioned, his heart breaking at the sight of Rogue hunched over in his arms. Ever since they were young, Natsu could only stand by helpless as he watched his brother suffer. Several times he had gone to his mother to ask her for something, _anything_ that would help ease Rogue's pain. Each time he was met with a sigh and a dismissive wave of the hand. His sister, Wendy, would try and help but while she was skilled in medicine, she wasn't skilled enough.

"The medicine that Prince Rogue is taking, did the Imperial Doctor prescribe it?"

"No, I did," Grandeeney spoke out.

Layla briefly looked up to the Empress and then her gaze shifted back to the hunched over Prince. Before she could respond, the guards who were sent to fetch the Princess and the Imperial Doctor came rushing back to announce the arrival of the two healers. All eyes in the room shifted to the young, blue haired princess and the pink haired healer rushing into the throne room.

"Brother, is he okay?" The Princess asked Natsu worriedly, her eyes sweeping across Rogue's pained form. Natsu shook his head, a deep frown marring his face.

"Wendy," Grandeeney said coolly from her throne, catching the Princess' attention.

Wendy glanced up to her mother and then to the rest of the room. She blushed deeply, realizing that there were guests in the throne room and she hadn't even greeted her parents. She cleared her throat slightly and curtsied towards her parents, muttering a quick greeting. She then turned to Layla and Lucy, bowing to them slightly before turning her attention towards her eldest brother.

"Wendy, the Flora Goddess has made a diagnosis," Natsu informed his sister. She blinked at him owlishly and cocked her head to the side.

"But Mother has already made a diagnosis. She can't possibly be wrong," Wendy defended, looking over to where the two blondes stood. Her mother was the daughter of the chieftain of the Healer Tribe. She had never made a false diagnosis before and Wendy did not believe for a minute that the Flora Goddess would diagnose her brother differently from what her mother said.

"Tell me Princess, what Prince Rogue's infliction is then," Layla asked calmly, not at all phased by Wendy's remarks. As a matter of fact, she quite admired this girl for taking up medicine and being fiercely loyal to her family. She could tell that this young princess was genuine and protective.

"It is Cubellios," Wendy stated firmly.

"Princess, if this were truly Cubellios, Prince Rogue would not have lived past his first couple hours. It is true that Cubellios is a slow poison that can be suppressed if treated right, but taking into account that Prince Rogue left the womb poisoned, it cannot be Cubellios. Cubellios is deadly, even in small amounts to an infant. Once poisoned, the victim would die within the time it takes an incense to burn, unless they take a medication right away. In almost all cases of Cubellios in infants, the result was death," Layla said matter of factly.

"In addition, Prince Rogue has been able to suppress this poison with both magic and medication. Cubellios is not a poison that magic can suppress."

Wendy frowned and glanced to her mother whose hard eyes told her all that she needed to know. Goddess Layla was not lying when she said that it was not Cubellios. She had grown up believing that her brother had been poisoned with Cubellios. In fact, she had overlooked some facts about the poison that would have indicated to her that it wasn't it. Had her mother lied to her? But why? Why would she lie about something so important?

"Flora Goddess, then may I ask what it is that my brother is poisoned with?"

"Lullaby."

Wendy's brows furrowed. She had never heard of this poison before. She had been studying medicine and plants for over five thousand years, but none of her books ever had a poison listed as "Lullaby."

"Do not be confused, Princess. Lullaby is not a widely known poison. Even most of those who has heard of Lullaby only think of it as an elixir and not a poison," Layla explained.

Igneel watched silently as his daughter discussed Rogue's condition with Layla and Porlyusica. His eyes shifted to his Empress who sat rigidly on her throne. His hand gripped the sleeve of his robe tightly as he watched her reaction. Was there a reason for her false diagnosis? Had she lied to him or did she simply not know?

"Empress, you once told me that this poison in Rogue's body was not fatal." That was a statement and not a question. Igneel's tone was sharp and silenced the room.

Immediately, Grandeeney stood up from her throne and dropped into a deep curtsy.

"Forgive me Emperor. I truly thought it was Cubellios. As the Flora Goddess said, Lullaby is not a widely known poison. I had no knowledge that such a poison even existed," she said fearfully.

The whole room was as silent as a tomb.

Igneel snorted and looked away from Grandeeney.

"Some daughter of the Healer Tribe you are!"

Grandeeney gnashed her teeth, the insult adding to the humiliation she was facing. Layla again! That bitch always ruined everything! Her husband had become angry with her and insulted her in front of both her children. She was the Empress of Tenrou. How could she bear to stand this embarrassment?

"Father, please do not be angry. Flora Goddess has said before that Lullaby is not well known. It is not Mother's fault that she misdiagnosed," Wendy spoke up softly, defending Grandeeney. It made her uncomfortable and upset to see her usually elegant and poised mother be in such a situation. Her earlier doubt that her mother had lied to her flew out the window. In its place was guilt. How could she believe that her own mother would lie to her? Of course she wouldn't.

Lucy watched everything unfold with morbid curiosity. From the moment she stepped foot into the throne room, she could already feel as if the Empress did not like her and her mother. Although she did not dislike the Empress, she found that she could not tear her eyes away from the drama that was currently playing out. She knew that her mother was a talented healer, but to make a diagnosis that even the Empress could not was impressive. It was unfortunate that the Empress got scolded for it and it did make her slightly uncomfortable to see the highly venerated Empress bowing. Even if it was to the Emperor.

Her eyes wandered to Natsu who was still supporting Prince Rogue. She found that his gaze was not on his parents, but on his brother. Perhaps he felt too distressed to see his mother in such a state. Her mother seemed unbothered by the entire scene and was looking forward with a blank expression.

The Emperor rose from his throne and cast a quick glance towards Grandeeney before descending the jade steps. He stopped in front of Layla and the angry expression on his face lessened.

"If it isn't too much to ask, Layla can you oversee Rogue's condition from now on?"

Layla hesitated. This was the same man who had called this meeting with the intention of giving her daughter away. Then she looked at the pitiful eldest Prince and compassion tugged at her heart. He had spoke out for Lucy even though he did not know her. She was not going to let him rot to death for his kindness today.

"I will."

Igneel smiled briefly before turning to Lucy who stood silently behind Layla.

"Lady Lucy, do not worry. If after you've talked with Acnologia and he still refuses to see reason, Tenrou will not hand you over. That is my promise to you as Emperor," he stated firmly. The young Spring Goddess curtsied towards him. He sighed and then looked to his children.

"Wendy, you and Porlyusica must try your best to accommodate the Flora Goddess in this matter. Natsu, you are to watch over Lady Lucy well," he commanded. The two bowed their head, showing that they understood.

Then without another word, Igneel disappeared in bright red flames.

Layla chuckled lightly. "Always was a fan of dramatics."

Lucy caught Natsu's eye and slowly walked towards him. She was feeling slightly apprehensive under the gaze of so many but she stood before him. She placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

"My mother is talented with medicine. She'll find a way to help Prince Rogue," she reassured. Natsu relaxed under her soothing and shifted Rogue slightly.

"Prince Natsu, it would be best if Prince Rogue was lying down in his own courtyard. It would be easier for us to look after him and it would be much less discomforting than being hunched over," Layla suggested.

Natsu called over the guards who quickly came to support Rogue's limp body and eased his weight off of Natsu.

The pink haired prince looked up to see his mother watch them with an unreadable expression. Truthfully, what happened earlier had made him upset. Although his mother was being difficult regarding him and Lucy, she was his mother after all. No child would want to see their mother have to face humiliation and insults. He knew that his father was upset, but he still couldn't help but feel that perhaps he said too much.

Before Natsu could bid farewell, Grandeeney looked away and in a cloud of white smoke, disappeared from the throne room. He stood there for a second before the feeling of Lucy's hand on his brought him back to the situation at hand. She looked at him worriedly but he shook his head slightly. He would go see his mother after all was taken care of with Rogue.

"Take Prince Rogue to his courtyard. Be sure to take extra care of him," Natsu ordered the guards.

"Brother, Porlyusica and I will go with them to stabilize Rogue's condition. After that, the Flora Goddess can watch over him," Wendy informed. She bowed towards Layla who took a step backwards. Wendy, although younger than she was, was still a member of the Imperial Family. Layla knew that Wendy's gesture was an act of appreciation and gratefulness, but regardless they were still in Tenrou and she could not accept it.

"Princess, after you," Layla said with a pleasant smile. In the blink of an eye, the group was gone, leaving only Natsu and Lucy in the throne room.

"Luce, I'm sorry that you got dragged into such a mess," Natsu sighed, frustration evident in his tone. The whole situation was a disaster. The impending war between Tenrou and Alvarez casted a burden on the goddess that should never have been there. His mother who was insistent on throwing Lucy out to fend for herself. Lisanna who was hopelessly in love with him. Then there was Rogue's poison that roped both Layla and Lucy into the Royal Family's personal problems.

He felt as if he failed her.

Lucy placed her hand on his arm and the other on his cheek. Her thumb ran over his cheekbone and her gaze locked with his. She smiled up at him and then without warning, pinched his cheek.

"Ouch!"

"You silly man. We're a team. There's no such thing as dragging me into your mess," she snorted. She giggled at his indignant expression and stood on her tip toes. She leaned in and pecked him quickly on the lips before falling back on her heels and letting go of him.

"Come on you dork. Let's catch up with everyone else."


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu grinned down at the girl beneath him. Her hair was splayed around her head like a halo and he couldn't help but notice once again how beautiful she was. The blonde stared back up at him, a pretty blush on her cheeks but amusement in her eyes.

"Get off me Natsu. If someone walks in, they'll get the wrong idea," she giggled, settling her hands on his chest. She made a show of pushing him off, but she barely applied any pressure.

"Walks in? Who dares to walk into the Fire Deity's room?" Natsu snorted, leaning in closer. Lucy rolled her eyes at his haughty statement. She didn't try to refute him and she peered at him with sparkling eyes as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. Lucy smiled slightly in appreciation and languidly kissed him back. One hand reached up and buried itself in the god's pink locks while the other gripped the front of his robe.

Natsu smiled and nipped her bottom lip, asking silently for entrance. She complied and parted her lips, moaning when she felt Natsu's tongue enter her mouth. Natsu tightened his grip on her hip and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue swept over her warm cavern and groaned lowly when he felt her tongue tangle with his. As the two fought for dominance, Natsu's hand wandered from her hip and to the sash around her waist that kept her robes tied together.

Lucy pulled away from him, a dark blush on her face, but she did nothing as he tugged loose the knot. It came apart with ease, a skill that he mastered quite long ago. He removed the sash and pushed aside her outer robe, resting his hand on the waist of her inner white robe. He leaned over again, placing wet kisses from her cheek down to her neck slowly, making the blonde squirm in anticipation and growing lust.

"Princess, you can't come in here. Prince Natsu is busy at the moment," came Happy's voice.

"What do you mean he's busy? Let me see him! Surely he won't bar me from visiting him," came Lisanna's shrill reply.

Lucy's eyes widened slightly and she pushed against Natsu.

"Looks like you have a visitor," she said. She moved to get out from under Natsu, but he simply tightened his grip on her waist, telling her to stay put.

"Natsu, we might get caught," she hissed back at him.

Natsu rolled his eyes and leaned back down, capturing her lips with his, paying no attention to his lover's protests nor the commotion outside. His hand deftly made its way under her white inner robes and he chuckled when she let out a small gasp at the feeling of his hand on her skin. He thumbed her skin and marveled at how soft she was.

"Let me in Happy. I have something urgent to speak about with the Prince. Do not forget who I am," Lisanna demanded angrily, her voice carrying over into the room.

"I'm sorry I can't do that Princess. I serve the Prince only and his orders were to not let anyone disturb him," Happy said calmly, staying planted in front of the entrance.

"Natsu," Lucy said softly, gaining the god's attention. She gave him a look that made him sigh and he took his hand out from under her robe. He quickly gave her another kiss before climbing off the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, annoyance running deep through his veins. Why was it that Lisanna had to bother him at such a time? He looked over to Lucy who was busy tying her sash back on her yellow dress and he felt a new wave of frustration.

"How insolent!"

"How insolent," Lucy imitated lowly, drawing a laugh out of her pink haired lover. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"Princess, please lower your volume. Prince Natsu is resting inside," Happy said, exasperated.

Natsu frowned and he walked over to the entrance, throwing open the doors with ease. Both Happy and Lisanna looked over in surprise, not expecting his sudden appearance.

"My Prince," Happy bowed, but Natsu could see his patience ticking.

"Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed, lifting her dress and rushing over to the Fire Deity.

"Lisanna, what brings you here today?" Natsu asked calmly.

Lisanna glanced at Happy who looked to Natsu. The pink haired god grimaced slightly, not wanting to deal with the goddess in front of him alone. Happy noticed his expression and instead of staying put, he snickered and bowed towards Natsu.

"I will take my leave Prince Natsu," he said almost mockingly. Oh just wait till he's done here with Lisanna! Natsu watched in dismay as his bodyguard disappeared, leaving just him and Lisanna in front of his room.

"Natsu, aren't you going to invite me inside to talk?" Lisanna asked expectantly. Natsu immediately thought about the Spring Goddess who was still on his bed, waiting for him to come back. He knew Lisanna and if she walked in and saw Lucy there, not only would she flip out, she would also do everything in her power to ruin Lucy's reputation. After all, a god and a goddess both of marrying age alone in a room wouldn't go over well with anyone.

"No, we can talk in the gardens if you wish," he replied, stepping out of the doorway. The two servants planting the newly acquired rose bushes rushed over to close the door of his room. Lisanna frowned, hesitating before following after Natsu who was already walking in the direction of the gardens.

She wasn't sure as to why he refused to talk in private and chose to instead talk in such a public place as the palace gardens. Around every corner there were servants who would do garden work and she knew very well that they loved to gossip. Nonetheless she followed him and allowed him to lead her to the pavilion in the center of the garden.

"Take a seat Lis," he gestured at the seat across from him. Lisanna gracefully took a seat. Natsu followed and sat down across from her, a polite smile on his face. He snapped his fingers and a servant quickly set down a pot of tea and two porcelain tea cups.

"Let me," he said, reaching for the pot. He carefully poured the goddess a cup, not seeing the love struck smile on her face.

The two sipped on their tea in silence before Lisanna lightly cleared her throat and set the cup down gently.

"Natsu, Empress Grandeeney told me the other day that you are marrying another goddess," she said quietly, a frown on her usually bright face. Natsu almost sighed. That's what she was yelling about? He was going to tell her in the future, but since she brought it up already, he might as well get it over with. Truthfully, he did not want to hurt the goddess. They had grown up and spent thousands of years together. Even though nowadays she had become increasingly frustrating to deal with, the last thing he'd want is to hurt her.

"Lis, I know you're disappointed and I was going to tell you in the future, but now that you've already brought it up, I'm not going to keep it from you. We've spent thousands of years together and I want to spend thousands more with you, but not as husband and wife. I already have someone in my heart and it's not you," Natsu said. He looked at her in pity, pained to see the tears forming in her eyes, but there was no other way. He did not wish to continue to give her false hope.

Lisanna gripped her dress tightly, her hands trembling and fighting the tears threatening to stream down her face. All these years, she ignored how indifferent Natsu was to her advances, convinced that he would come around and begin to appreciate how much she sacrificed and gave to him. As the Crown Princess of Edolas, she spent most of her days frolicking in Tenrou. It was something that many of the citizens of Edolas looked down on and as a result, she was not favored among the people. Many may think of her as naive, but she was well aware of the turmoil between Tenrou and the three other realms. However she ignored all of this despite her brother's protests. Why? For the man in front of her!

He does not only ignore her affections and sacrifices, but he chose to fall in love with another goddess! How could she possibly have the face to return to Edolas?

"Who is she," she asked shakily. She watched with blurry eyes as Natsu stood up and walk over to the flower bushes by the pavilion. The Fire Deity reached down and gingerly touched one of the white blossoms. He had his back to her, but she could _feel_ him smile.

"She's a goddess who's as beautiful as the flowers she creates. My _pitaya flower,_ " he said lovingly, fingertips brushing over the white blossoms on the bush. It was in that moment that she realized this wasn't recent. Lisanna reached up and touched the exact blossom that was placed in her hair. Years ago, she saw how much Natsu had favored these flowers. He didn't give her a reason for his love of them, but she didn't care. She had people in Edolas find the purest crystal and fashioned a pin out of it. She wore it proudly when she got it and she couldn't forget the expression on his face when she showed it off to him.

It was now that she realized that the expression she wore wasn't for her, rather it was for the owner of the flower he loved so much.

"Natsu..."

"I'm truly sorry Lisanna. I can't return your feelings," he said firmly.

Lisanna could only watch as Natsu left the pavilion in a cloud of flames. As she sat there, she could feel the stares of the servants working in the garden. She was the Crown Princess! How could she sit here and be gossiped about by these servants? How could she, the Crown Princess of Edolas, be rumored to be thrown away for some ditsy flower growing goddess? Her sadness slowly morphed into rage. It bubbled beneath the surface as her tears dried and in their place was bitterness.

She wasn't going to lose to a seductress! She had to break Natsu out of the spell he was under. They had grown up together and they were going to be the most powerful couple in the Four Realms. She won't let anyone stand in her way!

* * *

Layla watched impressed as the young Princess bustled about Prince Rogue's room. It had been two days since she had begun to oversee the recovery of Prince Rogue and Princess Wendy was there for the entirety of it all. Layla had insisted that she didn't have to be there, but the Princess staunchly refused, wanting to take care of her eldest brother. Layla admired the young Princess for this. While they were not born of the same mother, these siblings looked after each other and cared for each other.

With the two of them working together, they managed to curb the poison in Rogue's body and begin treatment of Lullaby. The First Prince was still unconscious and Layla had been informed that after every episode, he was usually out for a week or so. That meant she had to stay here for another few days before she could return to her duties as Floral Goddess. She had no worries however, as she trusted the Counsel of Twelve to take over her place while she was gone. Even if Loke was playful.

There was a knock on the door and Layla looked up to see her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Finally got away from the Fire Deity?" Layla teased, laughing at the blush on Lucy's face. As her mother, she knew very well what was happening between Natsu and Lucy. She had no qualms about it, after all, they were so in love. However, even if she approved, it was still important to uphold Lucy's public reputation in the Realm. Especially if she were to take her place as Floral Goddess in the future.

"Mother, you jest," Lucy replied, walking gracefully over to her mom. She was bored of waiting for Natsu to return so she went to seek out her mother. Besides, she had important information for her mom and she wanted to see how the Eldest Prince was doing.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, gazing at the sleeping face of the Prince. If she had not seen what she seen, she would have never guessed that he was so frail. She took a moment to observe him. He had a strong jawline and well defined brows, just like Natsu's. They most likely got that from the Emperor. Otherwise, the two brothers' features were drastically different. She wondered who exactly his mother was. She must have been beautiful.

"He should be awake in a couple of days. For now, Princess Wendy and I are taking turns monitoring him to make sure Lullaby doesn't flare up again," Layla replied.

"Oh yes, Mother I almost forgot to tell you. Natsu and I are going to take off to Alvarez tomorrow to see King Acnologia. It has almost been a week already since Natsu was there and the King expects his answer soon," Lucy informed. Her mother took her hands and squeezed them, worry in her eyes. Lucy simply smiled and shook her head, trying to convey to her that it was okay.

"I'll be fine. After all, I have Natsu with me," she reassured, squeezing her mother's hands back.

"Don't worry Floral Goddess, my brother won't let anything happen to Lady Lucy," Wendy chirped, smiling brightly at the two goddesses.

"Thank you for your reassurance Princess," Layla said graciously.

"If anything happens to Lady Lucy, I'll personally take care of my brother for you," Wendy said seriously which elicited laughter from both blondes.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for so long and thanks for all the heartfelt comments you left! I actually didn't get into my first choice but that's fine because I got into a great private liberal arts school (only 2 hrs drive from home!). This chapter ended weirdly, but after this the story is going to start picking up speed. Thanks again for reading. Ily**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy sat on the marbled seat quietly, her hands grasping at her dress tightly. Although the Dragon King hadn't arrived yet, her heart beat was racing and she was tense with anticipation. What would King Acnologia be like? Would he be cold and ruthless as the legends painted him to be? Would he be cruel and apathetic? However he may be, she knew one thing: once Acnologia sets his eyes on something, he never yields.

She felt a warm hand encase one of her own and she relaxed a bit, relishing in the feeling of familiar warmth radiating from it.

"Luce, don't worry. I'll be here the entire time," Natsu promised.

Lucy placed one of her hands over his and squeezed, silently thanking him for his support and love.

Both of the immortals looked up when they heard footsteps heading in their direction. The doors of the throne room opened up and a tall dark man walked in flanked by two women. Even without an introduction, Lucy knew that it was the Dragon King. He was tall with piercing blue eyes and a mane of dark navy hair. Forgetting the fact that he was king, even if he were an ordinary man, he would be someone who commanded the attention of every room he walked into. For some odd reason, while she was nervous and anxious about this meeting, in the back of her mind she felt as if she had met him before.

His blue eyes met hers and she could've sworn that the coldness softened.

 _Lucy, don't let your nerves get to your head,_ she internally scolded herself.

Next to her, Natsu stood up and she followed suit.

"King Acnologia," Natsu greeted without any friendliness in his voice.

The Dragon King spared him a glance before sweeping past him. The Fire God's eyes hardened and his hands clenched into fists at the blatant disrespect. Lucy noticed his anger and gingerly placed her hand on his. She knew that King Acnologia was powerful, but to disrespect the God of War in such a manner? Was he not afraid that Tenrou would take up arms with them? However, the two of them being here, in Alvarez, was a testament to how far and powerful that Alvarez had come since the Great War.

King Acnologia reached the throne and turned to offer the two immortals a slight smile. Although Lucy had an inkling that it was for her rather than for them.

"Fire Deity, Lady Lucy, please take a seat," he said. Without another word, Acnologia sat down on the throne and the two women took a place on either sides of him. Sensing that Natsu was still angry, she tugged at his sleeve for him to sit. The pink haired god reluctantly took a seat and Lucy followed.

"Lady Lucy, I suppose you are here today because Tenrou has given me what I desired, yes?" Acnologia asked, a pleased smile on his lips. Lucy hated that smug look on his face.

"Actually, we are here today to inform you that Lady Lucy cannot be wedded to you nor anyone here in the Alvarez Empire. Emperor Igneel has shown leniency on your absurd request and would like to know if Your Highness desires anyone else," Natsu answered for Lucy, eyes hard and voice cutting sharp like a blade.

The previously pleased smile on the King's face turned into a frown.

"Fire Deity, I posed the question to Lady Lucy. I do not care what the Emperor nor Tenrou decrees. Lady Lucy is an immortal goddess with her own free will. Neither will your father nor you decide her future for her," Acnologia stated dismissively. He turned his attention back to the Spring Goddess, the frown turning back into a seemingly friendly smile.

"Now, Lady Lucy, I extend my question to you once more: will you become my bride and rule alongside Alvarez with me?"

All eyes in the room turned to her and one of the female bodyguards that Acnologia walked in with earlier shot daggers at her.

"King Acnologia, I am flattered that you have chosen me to be your bride, but I cannot marry you," Lucy replied softly.

At her rejection, Acnologia froze. It was as if he hadn't expected her to reject him. What did he think would happen?

"Lady Lucy, maybe you haven't had enough time to consider this marriage proposal. You have the opportunity of a lifetime to become Queen of Alvarez. _My_ queen. Perhaps you have been frightened by the numerous stories that have been told about my Realm, but I assure you that none of it is true. Immortals think that we demons do not know emotions. Do not feel, but we do. This realm is a diamond in the rough, a world of numerous wonders and powers. All of it could be yours," Acnologia tried, his arm sweeping out to show off the grandeur of the richly decorated throne room.

Lucy's eyes followed his arm and she allowed herself a minute to fully appreciate how splendid the palace truly was. Ever since she was young, she had heard stories of how destitute and empty Alvarez was. It was a poor Realm with even poorer inhabitants. She heard that demons had no emotions and they were cruel and cunning. While she couldn't speak on its people, she wondered how many stories that she had heard of Alvarez was true, considering the richly accented room and the beautiful view she had from the windows.

However, Lucy was not a goddess who was impressed by such material objects. She cared not for jewels nor power. She only wished to be with someone she cared for and be cared for in return. And although the Realm was beautiful, there was no sun, no bright blue skies. It was not a Realm for her.

"King Acnologia, I have no need for riches nor power. I am but a simple goddess. I love the sun, the skies, the multicolored flora. Alvarez is beautiful, but it is a beauty that I cannot appreciate. Furthermore, what I wish for in a marriage is not power. I only wish to be with someone I love, so please, I am honored that you chose me but I cannot accept."

"Do you know what you are refusing? King Acnologia is the emperor of an entire Realm! He is offering you what thousands of maidens can only dream of and you-"

Acnologia cut her off with a wave of a hand. The green haired woman went silent but if looks could kill, Lucy would be dead a million times over.

"Now, now Brandish, if Lady Lucy agreed right away where would be fun in that? If anything her character makes me want her more," Acnologia laughed, that smirk slipping back on his face. Lucy felt her stomach drop hearing that. Her refusal was supposed to dissuade him from wanting to marry her, not encourage him to pursue her even more! She looked helplessly to Natsu for help.

The god was furious. Want her more? Who did he think he was? Setting his filthy eyes on _his_ Lucy as if she were some prize to be won?

"Lady Lucy has made her stance quite clear. Alongside her stands Tenrou and the Divine Fairy Troops. Please do not force our hands on this matter," Natsu said coldly.

Acnologia raised a brow at the god.

"Or else?"

"Or else you _and_ Alvarez will have to answer to me."

It was not a threat, it was a promise.

Lucy held her breath, the tension in the room so thick it could be cut with a dagger. She knew that the King would be unyielding, but never would she have imagined that he would want her despite the threat of war looming over his head. Despite her strong refusal, he still wanted her.

"King Acnologia, I do not understand why you wish to wed me. It is not worth the horrors of war for my sake. There are many willing maidens out there Your Highness. It is the people who suffer in war and while I stand by my refusal, I do not wish to see so many get harmed," Lucy pleaded. If threatening would not work, then she had to try and make him see reason.

Acnologia's piercing eyes turned to her and for the second time today, she could've sworn that they softened.

"Lucy, do not speak anymore. We are done here. I will tell Emperor Igneel that you are unyielding and none of the negotiations that were discussed before are valid. You have forced my hand Acnologia. You will come to regret this decision," Natsu growled, turning to leave.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy cried out, grabbing his arm to stop him. Natsu paused and looked to Lucy quizzically.

"Natsu I cannot let a war be waged because of me. Think of all the lives lost! Please, let us talk to him for a bit more. If he truly does not yield then do what you must," Lucy begged.

"Lady Lucy is both wise and compassionate. Perhaps you should listen to her, Fire Deity," Acnologia said from his throne.

Natsu placed his hand over Lucy's, worry in his eyes. He knew where her heart stood and he too did not want to see any of his friends die, but he refused to give Lucy up. She was his beloved and he'd be damned if he gave her to anyone else.

"You said earlier that you do not know why I wish to wed you, Lady Lucy. It seems to me that you have forgotten our time spent together. I will offer a proposition. Stay with me, here in Alvarez, for just a week and then decide if you wish to stand by your decision or change your mind. If by the end of that week you decide still that you do not want to marry me, then I will let you go peacefully without the threat of war," Acnologia offered smoothly.

Lucy hesitated. He was planning something, she knew it. There was no way that he would let her go without a fight. Just what was he planning? She knew that Natsu wouldn't agree and truth to be told, she didn't want to agree either. However, once she thought about all those innocent lives...

"I'll do it," she said, voice loud and steady.

"Luce no!"

"Very well Lady Lucy. I can assure you that you will not regret your decision," Acnologia laughed. He stood up and walked over to where she stood. Natsu immediately stepped in front of her, shielding her away from the dark haired king.

"Fire Deity, this is now a matter between me and the Spring Goddess. Do not worry, at the end of the week you can come fetch her. No harm will come to her during her stay here. This I swear to you," Acnologia said seriously.

"Lucy, I don't trust him," Natsu protested, his grip on the goddess tightening.

Lucy placed her hand on his lower back and leaned into him.

"It's going to be okay Natsu. I can't let all those people get hurt because of me. This is the only option we have, please," she said softly.

Natsu hated it. He hated to admit that she was right. He hated to think that this was the only option they had left. He just wanted to whisk her away and shield her from all the bad in the world. But that bastard Acnologia!

"Luce-"

"Natsu let me do this. For you. For Tenrou. Please," she pleaded again.

After a lengthy silence, Natsu turned and grabbed Lucy gently. No words needed to be passed between them for them to understand each other. She smiled softly up at him and he brought her in to kiss her forehead.

"I will be waiting outside your palace once the week is up. If you do _anything_ to hurt her, I will be after your head," Natsu threatened after he separated from Lucy.

"Luce, if you feel like you're in danger at any time, use this to reach out to me and I will come to you."

He opened her hands and placed a paper crane into her palm. It glowed with a red hue, indicating that it was enchanted. If she were to add some of her own magic to it, it would fly to its owner. She tucked it away into her sleeve.

"I love you," she mouthed to him.

He squeezed her hand one more time before glaring over her head at a smug Acnologia.

"Let's go," he ordered, turning away and leaving the throne room in a flourish. Happy bowed to Lucy, silently wishing her well before following behind the Fire Deity.

"Brandish, prepare Lady Lucy a room with a stunning view. Make sure she has everything she needs to have. If she finds anything lacking, you will be punished accordingly," Acnologia ordered sternly.

"Dimaria, see to it that the rest of the Spriggan 12 know that Lady Lucy will be staying with us."

If Lucy had felt brave before, she suddenly felt like a deer caught in headlights as the tall king before her turned his attention on her.

"It's just you and I, my _Pitaya Flower._ "

* * *

 **hey guys! sorry for the long wait. im in china right now and you know the vibes. also i've hit a writer's block so it's been tough trying to write this chapter. i graduated too! wow so much things have happened. anyways see you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy woke up to the sound of murmuring outside her door. There was no sunlight peaking through the silk curtains, but she could still tell that it was morning. The murmuring outside the door continued and she laid still, straining to hear what was being said outside.

"I cannot believe His Majesty would waste his time on such an insignificant goddess from the Tenrou clan," she heard a woman scoff.

"Be quiet Brandish. You already saw what His Majesty did to those lowly maids who thought they could talk down on the goddess. Do not think you will be exempt from that punishment just because you are part of the Spriggan," a harsh voice responded.

Lucy's breath got caught. What did they mean? What did Acnologia do to those maids? She thought of the reputation that followed the Dragon King and shuddered to think what could have happened to those servants. On the other hand, she was still confused as to why he put so much importance on her. She had never met him before. What was his goal? Was he going to use her as leverage against Tenrou? He couldn't, because Natsu wouldn't allow it.

The murmuring abruptly stopped. The doors to her room opened slowly and she quickly feigned sleep. She tried to even her breathing as much as possible. Heavy footsteps made their way slowly over to the bed and she could feel the presence of someone standing by her bedside. She tensed up, ready to leap into action at any sign of danger. After a moment of quietness, she heard the person sigh and immediately knew who it was.

"Lucy," Acnologia whispered almost reverently. She felt the bed dip and then he was seated. The Dragon King gently reached over and tucked the stray blonde locks behind her ears, his fingers lingering on her face before he withdrew his hand.

"I will make you remember us Lucy," he said softly, running his hand down her side. Lucy wanted nothing more than to escape from his touch. Nobody but Natsu should be touching her like that. However, she stayed still and silently wished for him to leave. As much as she wanted to punch him in the face for touching her like that, she knew that he would easily and very quickly overpower her. After what seemed like forever, Acnologia stood up and she heard his footsteps receding from the room.

"When Lady Lucy wakes, take proper care of her and then tell her to join me for breakfast. If she finds anything lacking, you will answer to me," Acnologia ordered.

"Yes My King," Brandish answered.

The doors closed quietly behind him and Lucy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She sat up and frowned. Why was he talking to her like that? As if they were lovers. Was there something she had forgotten? Or had he confused her with someone else? Whatever the answer may be, Acnologia seemed hell bent on making her remember something and Lucy wasn't sure if it was for the better or worse.

* * *

"How are you faring, Lady Lucy?" Acnologia asked politely, a smile on his face.

"I am doing fine, thank you for your concern Your Majesty," Lucy replied quickly, bowing her head slightly. She heard him sigh and felt a soft touch on her shoulder, making her look up into his blue eyes.

"I have reminded you several times already that there is no need for formalities," he said gently.

"Ah, I apologize," Lucy said, a small frown on her face. Currently the two of them were alone. Although she didn't like Brandish or Dimaria, she had wished that they could accompany her. That way, she wouldn't have to be alone with Acnologia.

After a simple breakfast, Acnologia offered to take her out on a stroll in Alvarez to see the Realm. Ever since yesterday, he had not mentioned wanting to wed her or even approached the topic of becoming his bride. She felt inwardly relieved, but she kept her guard up regardless. The ruthless Dragon King was not someone she could treat lightly, even if he was nothing short of gentle with her.

They were currently taking a leisurely stroll through the crowded streets and Lucy had to admit that it was a lively and beautiful place. It was nothing like the stories that she had heard about Alvarez. The buildings were made of a dark Ebony adorned with what seemed to be onyx, sapphires and emeralds. Lanterns glowed brightly in front of each building, illuminating the streets with their light. While the sky above had no sun, it was studded with millions of bright shining stars and waves of auroras that made the Realm seem magical. There were people bustling around buying food, going to tea houses and strolling about.

When they spotted the two of them walking through the streets, the people would stop what they were doing and whisper quietly to each other. Lucy felt unnerved with the amount of attention they were getting, but Acnologia seemed unfazed by it. Instead he took his time to point things out to her, certain stores that were popular or places that would interest her. It was strange but somewhat, dare she say, refreshing.

"Let's go here," he said, suddenly stopping in front of a shop. Lucy looked at the store they stood in front of and could see nothing particularly extravagant nor special that made it stand out. Nonetheless, she followed Acnologia into the tea house. Right away the lively atmosphere quietened and all eyes were on them.

"Your Majesty, welcome," an old fox demon greeted, bowing lowly to Acnologia. From his attitude and composure, it seemed as if it wasn't the King's first time here. Lucy felt her curiosity pique but did not say anything.

"Rise. Bring me to the Plum Blossom Room," Acnologia ordered. The fox demon immediately straightened his back and led the two of them up two flights of stairs and down a hallway before reaching a doorway separated by two sheer curtains. The fox demon pulled aside the curtains and Acnologia gestured for Lucy to go in first. She raised a brow at him, but sensing that everything around her was calm, she walked into the room and stopped.

The room was decorated heavily with plum blossoms, the fragrant scent wafting through the air. The walls were snow white which contrasted with the bright pink of the plum blossoms and if Lucy closed her eyes, she felt as if she were standing in a forest of plum trees. There was a large window on one side of the room where a small table and a couple of chairs were pushed up against. It overlooked the lower levels and provided a good view of the stage on the first floor. On the opposite end of the room was an ornate guqin on a low table. Next to the guqin was a vase with a singular blossom.

Lucy felt drawn to the guqin and went to go examine it. Paulownia wood she quickly recognized. It was a type of tree that only grew in the mortal world and in her Flora Realm. The silk strings were delicate and she reached out gingerly to touch the guqin. On its surface were bright orchids, so vivid that she could almost smell their scent. Engraved in the guqin next to the orchids were twelve simple words.*

"My only wish is to live without regrets and fly far away with the flowers' fragrance," Lucy read softly, unable to tear her eyes away from the instrument. Although the instrument was beautifully made and carefully taken care of, Lucy was able to spot signs of usage on the guqin.

"Lady Lucy, come sit," she heard Acnologia call out to her. Her fingers lingered slightly on the strings before she reluctantly pulled her hand away. There was something about that guqin that spoke to her. It was ridiculous but she felt as if she had seen it somewhere before. Almost as if...it was hers. But that couldn't be. She never had the patience to learn the guqin much to her mother's dismay. How could she possibly have owned such an exquisite instrument? Perhaps being alone with Acnologia was frying her nerves.

She hesitantly took a seat across from Acnologia, avoiding his knowing gaze. But what exactly did he know?

"Does Lady Lucy know how to play the qin?" He asked, pouring her a cup of fragrant tea. She shook her head which caused Acnologia to smile very briefly before setting down the tea pot.

"Your Majesty," she began, but very quickly corrected herself when she saw the look that he gave her.

"You seem to have been here before. Do you normally leave the palace to walk through Alvarez?" Lucy questioned.

Acnologia picked up his cup and blew on it slowly before answering, "The best way to know how the citizens' lives are is to see for yourself is it not?"

Lucy was taken back by his answer and found that she couldn't respond. She would have never imagined that the cold and ruthless Acnologia would care for his subjects in the way that he did. He was supposed to subjugate them with fear and power was he not? Instead he took strolls around his kingdom and sat in tea houses? She felt that even if she were to say this to others, it would be unbelievable. However, while she still guarded against him and did not trust him, she found that she had a newly found respect for him, even if she did not agree with the way he did things.

The curtains to the room were pushed aside once more and Lucy looked up to see the fox demon walk in with a large tray filled with dishes. They had eaten breakfast before they got here but the scent of the freshly prepared food made Lucy a little hungry again.

"Your Majesty, Your Lady, I had the kitchen prepare some delicacies that could only be found in Alvarez. I hope the food is to your liking," the old demon bowed before setting the table. Lucy watched with wonder as food she had never seen before filled the table before her.

"If Lady Lucy takes a liking to the food, you will be rewarded accordingly. If she finds that there is anything wrong with the food or that it is dissatisfying, punishment will also be given accordingly. You are dismissed," Acnologia said nonchalantly. The fox demon bowed again before making a hasty retreat from the room.

Lucy frowned, "Was it necessary to threaten him?"

Acnologia laughed. "My sweet Pitaya Flower. Eat up, you cannot find these kinds of food in Tenrou."

Lucy ignored the blatant pet name and picked up her chopsticks. She picked out couple of dishes that seemed interesting and added small portions to her bowl. She had to admit, while she was only here for a day, she was becoming more surprised with what this Realm had to offer. The food was quite good and had a unique flavor that she had not tasted before. As the two ate, a show was being performed on the first floor. Lucy watched with a small smile as the performers acted out their roles in earnest and enthusiasm. It was a mortal play, one that she recognized about a young prince who fell for a warrior princess from the enemy country.

After the play was done and the food finished, the two sat in silence for a moment before Acnologia stood up.

"I understand that you do not play the qin Lady Lucy, but perhaps I could play a piece for you, if you do not detest it," he offered, walking over to the qin.

"I would be honored," she replied quickly, not seeing a way she could refuse.

The Dragon King seated himself comfortably in front of the qin and gently placed his hands on the silk strings. Lucy watched quietly as he plucked the strings with precision and grace. In that moment, she couldn't see how he was the ruthless and heartless ruler of Alvarez. Instead she saw a young man at peace with himself as he gently played the qin. It wasn't till halfway through the song that she realized what exactly he was playing for her.

His blue eyes gazed up and locked onto hers as he sang the accompanying words, "Our wings together will rise, fluttering as high we fly. If your are unmoved by my feelings, it will cause me misery.*"

Lucy averted her eyes, unable to look at the dark haired man across from her.

He played the last note and the vibrating sound lingered before fading. There was a pregnant pause before Acnologia spoke.

"I hope you enjoyed the song, Lady Lucy. Forgive me if it did not sound as beautiful as it should have. It has been quite some time since I've played the qin," he said apologetically.

"No, no it was beautiful Your Majesty. I am honored that you played for me," she said politely, looking anywhere but in his direction.

Instead of taking offense to her actions, Acnologia simply smirked lazily. He stood up and then walked to the doorway.

"Let us go, Lady Lucy. There are still many places you have yet to see."


End file.
